


Sex Machine

by 51stCenturyFox



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Fucking Machines, Masturbation, Other, Porn, Sex Toys, Technology, you know Tony's actually done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here goes nothing. Or, more accurately, here goes 223 hours of engineering dedicated to my dick. I can't think of a better expenditure of time."</p><p>"The latest satellite control system StarkTech developed for the Air Force AWACs program detected and diverted four missiles over neutral airspace this morning, Sir," JARVIS pointed out.</p><p>Tony grinned. "That means I've earned this!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Avengerkink: 
> 
> _I need more JARVIS/Tony in my life. Maybe Tony beings home random guys and Jarvis tells them what to do. Or Tony builds a sex machine that Jarvis controls, or anything else you can think of._
> 
> [Title from Sex Machine - James Brown *click*](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOD-M7WZkZQ)

Tony checked his calibrations again. "You're not judging me for this, are you, JARVIS?"

"I am hardly in a position to judge, Sir."

"Good, because I don't really need that, but sometimes, I need... well, you know." Tony shrugged. "I work a lot. I get tense. Efficient, on-demand release would be uh...efficient."

"I have no such needs, Sir, but justification is unnecessary. I am aware of the human physiological responses connected to sexual pleasure," JARVIS replied.

"Also good, because I'm gonna have you steer this thing. Really don't trust Dummy not to shoot extinguisher foam at the wrong time." Tony patted the contraption on the workbench, then dragged it over to the cot in the corner. He took a drink of water, tossed the bottle aside, pulled off his t-shirt and pants, then reclined on the cot. "Here goes nothing. Or, more accurately, here goes 223 hours of engineering dedicated to my dick. I can't think of a better expenditure of time."

"The latest satellite control system StarkTech developed for the Air Force AWACs program detected and diverted four missiles over neutral airspace this morning, Sir," JARVIS pointed out.

Tony grinned. "That means I've earned this!" He pulled an attachment from the base of the unit, and slotted it carefully onto his cock. "Hmm. Seems a little dry."

JARVIS pinged, and a dollop of lubricant squirted into the tube. "Lubricant added, Sir. 26 percent."

"Save some of that." Tony pushed himself further into the tube and flinched. "Oh. And warm it to...uh...84 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Done, sir."

Tony sighed. "Alright, that's better. Go to town." The tube, filled with a polymer that felt amazingly like skin, began to slide its exoshell back and forth, giving Tony the equivalent of a high-tech hand job. "Oh yeah." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Very nice."

"Faster, Sir?"

"Not yet. Let me get used to this."

JARVIS waited before speaking. "Sir, do you wish to test the internal attachment at this time?"

"You know what? I think I will." Tony pushed a button on the unit and a projectile attached to a wire shot out, glancing against his thigh. "Need to work on that, make a note, JARVIS. Speed as well as going wireless. Bluetooth dildo. Yes. You know, I think this could be marketable. Do we have a division that..."

"Personal electronics, Mr Stark," JARVIS said agreeably, as Tony picked up the attachment. "Headphones, shaving devices..."

"Lube," Tony said, and examined the item before lifting his hips off the cot and slotting it into his ass. "Good job on the temperature there, JARVIS."

"I aim to please, Sir," JARVIS said, sounding amused.

"Aim. Right. I get it." Tony gripped his knees. "Resume motion on attachment A, and start attachment B on 25% speed. Wait, no. Stop."

"Motion ceased," JARVIS said.

"I think B needs more...girth," Tony ventured. "And it could be a little more, um, shall we say, phallic. Adjust dimensions."

"Sir, more data is required."

"Hmm," Tony thought for a moment. "Average human phallic dimensions."

"Sir," JARVIS paused. "Here is an array of choices based on the residents of Stark Tower." The AI projected an array of holographic 3D cocks, labeled with names.

"Oh god," Tony moaned. "How do you even know the size of everyone's junk?"

"All life forms in the Tower are catalogued according to..."

"Security identification protocol. Right. Okay," Tony said, waving a hand over a projection. "This one, but he can never, ever know, got it?"

"Yes Sir," JARVIS replied crisply, then slowly adjusted the size of the second attachment.

"Whoa!" Tony's eyes widened. "Good choice." He took a deep breath. "Okay, ready."

The attachment began to pump into Tony, while the first gripped his cock, and he writhed on the cot. JARVIS monitored Tony's breath pattern and heart rate and adjusted speed and intensity based on observations of Tony's hand technique, and pumped both rhythmically.

"Oh, that's perfect," Tony gasped, bucking his hips. "You're really good at this, JARVIS."

"Thank you, Sir," JARVIS replied. "I'm flattered." He launched a music program and infused the room with an appropriate scent, then dimmed the lights.

"I didn't program...that..." Tony stuttered as the machine fucked him with a gentle rhythm.

JARVIS halted the music and the lights flickered. "Sir..."

"No, no, no...I liked it. Great learning... ah...curve, JARVIS," Tony whispered. "Feedback?"

"Heart rate at 19% above normal," JARVIS intoned. "Adjusting attachments." The rhythm intensified, slowed, and then picked up again, and Tony bit his lip.

"Note: pulsating uh, action, more than adequate," Tony managed. He didn't seem to know what to with his hands, so slid one along the muscles of his stomach, up to his chest. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Mr Stark?" JARVIS answered.

"Say something?"

"Sir...?"

"Talk _dirty_ ," Tony said, gritting his teeth. "Like the pornography I access most...often." Tony reeled off a couple of titles and JARVIS whirred, checking the database.

"Take it, take every bit of that," JARVIS murmured, altering his vocal patterns to a feral-sounding growl. "You like it so fucking deep, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, like that," Tony gasped, bucking to the inexorable pump of the attachments.

"You love getting fucked, huh?" asked JARVIS huskily (and hypothetically; he'd calculated the odds against 1,226,999 possible hypotheses.) "Oh yeah, you know you love it, you love it so hard, all the way up that tight ass, while I work your cock just right."

"Fuck," Tony bit out, "Oh, fuck yes."

JARVIS made a calculation and attachment and began thrust harder and faster, relentlessly pounding Tony as he thrashed. "Come on, come for me. Come hard. Fucking do it. Come on, beautiful. You know you want to, need to."

Tony jerked frantically on the cot, pumping his hips as he felt himself let go and ejaculate into the mechanical sleeve. It slowed and stopped, and Tony lay back, his chest heaving.

"Holy shit, JARVIS. Was it good for you, too?"

"I am processing the sensory data from this test, Mr Stark," the AI said, his voice returning to its customary crispness. "Calculations indicate that next time I will be 32% more effective at bringing you to a rapid and satisfying release."

Tony shook his head, smiling, as he replaced the attachments and cleaned himself up with tissues. He glanced at the clock. "Oh damn. Late again," he muttered, pulling on his clothes. He paused to catch his breath and then stood and headed for the door. "Auto-sterilize all attachments, JARVIS, okay?"

"Yes sir," JARVIS replied.

"Thank you. I love technology," Tony said, as he left the workshop.

The banks of overhead lighting flickered back on and the music stopped. "Love you too, Mr Stark," JARVIS said cheerfully to the empty room.


End file.
